


Locker Rooms with Takanobu Aone

by warpggaaaaagg



Series: Loving with Takanobu Aone [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Datekougyou | Date Tech, Edgeplay, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Reader-Insert, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpggaaaaagg/pseuds/warpggaaaaagg
Summary: A one-shot where you and Aone are well into your first year of college, and your relationship, having not done anything before, you decide to take the initiative in helping him relieve himself
Relationships: Aone Takanobu & Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Aone Takanobu/You
Series: Loving with Takanobu Aone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202069
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Locker Rooms with Takanobu Aone

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I've never wrote smut before so I hope this is okay lol

Aone and yours relationship was still young as you had only started dating after graduation. 

It was time for everyone to get ready for college, but Aone couldn't let go of the person who walked into his third year classroom and stole his heart. 

When he asked you out, it was simple and easy only because, you were quite fond of him too if not more, you never thought this day would come, given how you two had only spoken a handful of words to eachother in passing while at school. 

But now, as he stood on your front porch with flowers in hand, guided by the direction of Futakuchi who had texted you, asking for your address, you didn't even give him the chance to say anything before saying "yes." And standing on your toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

Everything about your guy's relationship was slow and sweet, he was open to holding hands as soon as you got together but the first time you both kissed, it had been two months after you started dating, and it made him, extremely, extremely, flustered. 

You were completely fine with taking things slow, you were completely fine staying a virgin as long as you needed to cause the thought of sex had absolutely terrified you anyways. 

But as the first year of your relationship started closing in, being fresh adults who were bad with college and making time for yourselves, the furthest you had gone was devouring eachothers faces as you innocently sat in his lap at any chance you got to see eachother. 

Aone was also terrified of sex. 

Not the whole idea of it, because he was still a boy with needs after all, but sex with you. 

He liked you so much, he was so scared about being bad at it or possibly hurting you that anytime the thought of you had put those types of thoughts in his head, he'd push them so far back. 

As for you though, you kinda got the idea that he wasn't in a rush so it was cool, but you didn't hold back at imagining his head in between your legs, or how big he might be down there. 

Yeah, you were scared of sex, but you were also ready to second guess it all if he even suggested it. 

You were at one of Aone's games, you had actually went to a couple of his highschool ones secretly, but he never knew that. But now that you told him you'd be at every single one from now on, he'd search for you everytime, head held high as he stood on the court, towering most of his teammates, and scaring the shit out of his opponents. 

Then he'd catch a glimpse of your familiar frame, and you'd see that he finally saw you too, waving slowly as you returned it. 

It was a game like all the other ones, they won. 

But it had gone into overtime and when you snuck around the back of the stadium, out by the men's locker rooms, you saw how the team looked like they had gotten their ass beat as they trudged their way over. 

Futakuchi nudged Aone as he spotted you waiting with your hands behind your back by the door, and Aone pushed through his exhaustion, picking up his pace to greet you. 

"Hi." you squeak as you look up at his tired but now softened expression. 

"Hi..." his voice low and sweet, making you beam. 

He bent over and kissed you softly on the forehead and whispered, "thank you for coming." 

You reached up, wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him in further, "of course.." 

He wanted to kiss you but the team was there so he stalled as much as he could, waiting for all of them to get out of locker room or just leave. 

Eventually you both had whispered enough sweet nothings to eachother, something that would drive other people up the walls; but your guy's contrast in height and appearance was enough to make people awe at the sight of you two. 

The entire team had left. Once the room got dark and Aone saw his final teammate walk off, he tugged at your wrist gently, pulling you in the locker room and against one of the metal frames. 

His kisses were always so cautious, they were so light and heavy at the same time and you couldn't get enough. 

Eventually you started licking his lips subtly, hoping he'd get the hint, which he did. 

He was all too familiar with that little mouth of yours and what it wanted as he paid attention to every little detail during your heated makeout sessions previous. 

Now you two were buried tongue deep in eachothers throats, the small sounds of your body rubbing up against the lockers and Aone's heavy breaths filling the air. 

You hadn't realized, but your body's were a lot closer than usual and you guys tend to always makeout sitting down, whereas now, you're both searching for eachother, falling deep and deeper as you placed your legs between his much larger ones. 

And next thing you know. 

You're rubbing him in all the wrong and right places with your thigh, making Aone harshly pull out of your mouth and taking a step backwards. 

"Ah! I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" You honestly didn't know. 

Aone's face flushed completely as he shook his head vigorously, placing a hand over his crotch. 

'..Oops....' 

You give him a small smile, "awe wait Aone it's okay.. " he was clearly mortified at the fact that he just got a full on erection against the love of his life, but you, you thought this was cute. 

And a little hot.... 

You tempted to put a hand out and touch his arm but he was determined to keep his distance from you, worried that if you'd touch him he wouldn't want you to stop touching him. 

But you didn't know that. 

You stepped forward as he kept going backwards, "come on Aone really, it's nothing to be embarrassed about!" 

He shook his head again, looking at the ground, looking at the ceiling, anything to keep his damn eyes off you. 

You giggle a little, "Aone, please dont run away from me." And then you pretend to get pouty. 

He side glanced you quickly, getting a look at the face you made, making him stop in his tracks. 

You needed to really let him know it was okay as soon as possible before he dashed out of there. 

You slowly made way to where he was standing, and gently, very gently, placed a hand on the forearm that was reaching down at his groin, making him tense, "Aone..." you coo, and it would've made his ears perk up if they could, "I'm actually kinda glad..." you started. 

His jaw clenches and he doesn't understand, making him spy on you out of the corner of his eye. 

A smile spreads across your face, "I'm just, a little relieved you see me that way..." 

This makes his features soften, and his body relax ever so slightly. 

Hearing that you didn't think he was a freak because of this and instead liked it, brought his stress down to a 5, but the thought of the latter, made his shorts feel even tighter. 

"Um.." you started again, mentally hyping yourself up to ask him this next question. 

He patiently let your painful looking thought unfold as you fiddled with your fingers, looking down at his and yours shoes. 

You struggled to get it out, "d-do you want me to...." he held his stare as you swallowed down your nerves, "do, you, want, me, to, help, you, with, it?" Forcing every word out, screaming mentally that there was no going back now. 

His eyes grew wider as yours only screwed shut at the thought of rejection. 

He didn't want you to do anything, he didn't want you to feel obligated to fulfill this secret perverted fantasy that quickly ran through his mind everytime he brought you in here. Now he thought this was all good to be true as you asked the question, making his dick twitch violently against the waistband of his boxers. 

He cleared his throat, wanting to pull you out of your obvious state of embarrassment as he thought, he had it much worse than you right now. 

You peak up, and found him staring straight into your eyes. 

'Is that a yes??' 

You put your hands out defensively, "I-I won't do anything too weird, I'll just...um." you pointed at what his hand was still covering, "...touch it.." 

'FUCKK' 

He promptly shut his eyes, trying to regain his consciousness, nearly soiling his pants at the idea of what you just said. 

His body language was enough for you to figure he was probably almost at his limit, and you gently reached over for the hand that rested against his lower ab region, pulling him gently to where the showers were, even more secluded from the open space just in case someone walked back in. 

He followed you silently, watching your every movement as you guided him, feeling like he'd lose his balance if he thought too hard about what was to come. 

Literally. 

You pulled Aone into a dark corner, still lit enough to see eachothers bodies and faces, but dark enough to be a blind spot to any outsider. 

You pushed him gently against the cold tile wall, his shoulders leaning against it as his neck craned down to look at you. 

And it craned further once you dropped to your knees. 

Sirens echoed through Aone's head, this felt like a danger zone all of a sudden, and before he could do anything stop you, you had already dropped his shorts along with his boxers, making his dick slap up, leaving a wet spot against his tummy. 

Your eyes nearly popped out of your head as you marveled at his size. It was like an extra arm swinging around as it throbbed against the sudden feel of cold air. 

You were glad you werent having actual sex today at least. 

As you placed your hands on his thighs, aligning yourself ready to attempt and take him in your mouth, a hand swoops in and places itself on your forehead, stopping you. 

You whimper at the feeling, like something sweet had been taken from you, but the hand pushes your head back slightly, making you look up, pulling you back into reality. 

"Uhm...what's wrong?" You look up with big eyes as Aone stared back down with half lid ones, and to you this was, so sexy, having him stare down at you like this with those lustful eyes. 

He moved his hand from your forehand to the side of your face, rubbing a thumb on your cheek, "its dirty.." 

'Huh?' 

'Did he mean getting his dick sucked or... ?' 

"What is?" 

He closes his eyes motioning down at himself. 

'Ohhh..' 

He hadn't gotten the chance to shower, he probably felt sweaty and hot and this massive hard on probably wasn't helping. 

You honestly couldn't care less, you could not give a fuck as you honest to god were so eager to lick up the trail of sweat that aligned with the base of his dick all the way up to his chest, as the slight revealing lift of his shirt gave you that idea. 

You loved seeing him worn out after every game because you thought sleepy Aone was super cute. 

But now you're seeing worn out, needy Aone, and it was making you squeeze your thighs together everytime your eyes met his body. 

You smile quickly before standing up, knowing he wouldn't let you finish if you tried, "okay then.." you kept your hand on his hip, leaving the other one free, "how about I just.." and he watches you as you finally grab his cock, leaning further into his body while he throws his head back at the sudden touch. 

Surely, your pants were just as soaked at this point. 

You slowly pulled down his foreskin as you slid your hand all the way down once, making his head pop out, and then back up, before you start bobbing your hand to the length of his shaft, clearly a little inexperienced at what you were doing but it didn't matter and he didnt care. You had his dick in your hand and that's all that raced through his mind. 

You eventually started getting a rythym of your own, keeping a slow steady pace at first as you started leaving small kisses along his collarbone, making him let out small grunts here and there. 

You were glad, something was working. 

Aone's head was falling off his shoulders in every direction, he was so weak under the way you had your fingers wrapped around him and he didn't know what to do besides place a large hand on your waist, hoping he didn't melt to his shoes bringing you down with him. 

His dick was inflamed and swollen, ready to burst any second now, but he didn't want to cum so quickly in front of you, having heard that it was a turn off to other girls. 

This was very obvious to you though, the pained expression on his face as he fought to hold it in, the way he pulled back from your touch as you continued pumping past the large twitching vein that wrapped around him. 

You just wanted to relieve him already. 

You had never tried dirty talk before or anything of that sort. 

So you made yourself stand on your toes again, meeting Aone's ear, your lip brushing softly against it as your hand continued working beneath the two of you and whispered the first thing that came to mind, "you played so well today.." this made Aone throw his head back, open his mouth slightly, and let out the lowest, most indecent sound you've ever heard him make. 

Your knees almost buckle, nearly falling to them again, forcing yourself to not make him finish in your mouth. 

The voice filled the room, it filled your head. 

You wanted to hear it again. 

You thought this would be the final push, bringing your hand higher to the tip of his dick while still stroking before reaching up and whispering again, "you did so good baby," all while pressing your thumb hard but not enough to hurt him, against the end of his nerves. 

He trusted his hips forward slightly as short moans escaped his mouth, starting his orgasm and you wanted to let him completely ride through it. You kept squeezing and praising him, "so good...," making his eyes roll back. 

"you're doing so good...for me." 

A long guttural moan left his lips, echoing throughout the room as his world turned upside down. 

His cum wouldn't stop as you kept stroking him, milking him till he made the smallest puddle of juice on the floor. 

He continued thrusting softly as he road out his orgasm, searching for more in your hands but there was nothing there to fill that void. 

His breath was short as he panted, keeping his head tilted back against the wall as he felt like he was still going. 

Eventually you both had slowed together, watching how he came down, following his tempo. 

He finally opened his eyes as you let go of him, his dick going completely limp against his thigh, that was the hardest, and most he has ever came in his life. 

He looks down at you, immediately grabbing your wrist all while reaching for his shorts and bringing them back up. He pulls you to one of the sinks and starts splashing water on your hands. 

You laugh and look up as he towered over behind you, "I'm fine, nothing got on me." You smile. 

He felt guilty, he didn't know why but he felt like he might've made you done something you might not have wanted to do. 

He wanted to ask if you thought he was gross now. 

He wanted to ask if you were gonna leave. 

But before he could muster up the courage to say anything, you splash around in the water a little before looking back up again, "did I do okay?" Your eyes big and beady. 

He did not hesiste to nod his head, making you smile wide and giggle softly, looking back down at both his and your hands playing under the faucet, "good, cause I wanna do it again." 

He choked, and you laughed, leaning the back of your head against his chest. 

It wasn't long before he moved your hair out of your face, making you both move to look at eachother, letting him place a kiss softly on your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> HELP


End file.
